Big brother
by TTJinx
Summary: What happens when the lovable idiot, Grell Sutcliff, comes home sad one day? Tragic things. (Set before Grell is a reaper)


_Big brother has always had this goofy smile on his face, until that tragic day_.

 _ **(Lillian's POV)**_

"Come on Big bro, we're gonna be late!" I rush to the front door grabbing my bag

"I'm coming I'm coming, give me a minute"

I turn around and see my big brother running down our stairs putting on his coat

"What took you so long Grell?" I wink at him and open the front door

"I couldn't find my coat"

"Now come on, we're gonna be late for school" I start running down the sidewalk and my big brother catches up and runs beside me

"I thought you were my little sister, not our mom" He looks at me with that goofy smile of his

"Sorry I don't want to be late…again" I look at him and laugh

"Hey that time wasn't my fault" He laughs and pats my head

After a few minutes of running we finally reach our school, as we arrive a bell goes off signaling the beginning of the day

"Well I'll see you after school" I wave him goodbye and head towards my class

"Ok, see you then Lilly!" He yells and runs off to his class

 _ **Time skip to the end of the school day**_

I wait outside of the school gates just like always

"Where is he, he's usually here by now" I look up at the clock on the front of the school

"3:30, maybe I should just head home, he can walk alone today" I start walking along the road back home

"I wonder what he's doing right now…"

 _ **(Grell's POV)**_

"I thought I told you to stop staring at me you freak!" I get pushed to the ground and I look up at the man in front of me

"I-I'm sorry, I just thought you were really handsome" I slowly stand up only to get kicked back down

"Handsome, aren't you a man?!" He looks down at me with anger in his eyes

"Y-Yes, but I still find men rather...attractive" He then grabs my collar and lifts me above the ground

"You're no man then, you're just a freak!" He the punches me in the face and throws me to the ground

"How pathetic, you don't even deserve to live on the same planet as me!" He walks away after kicking me again in the stomach

I slowly stand up and wipe a tear from my eye "Maybe you're right, maybe I don't deserve to live on this planet"

I bend down and grab my tattered coat and begin walking home

 _You don't even deserve to live on the same planet as me_

 _Don't deserve to live_

 _Don't deserve to live_

These words echo in my head the whole way home while tears fall from my eyes

 _ **(Lillian's POV)**_

I'm sitting on the couch when I hear the front door open

"Grell you're finally home!" I get up and run to the front door but stop when I see him, he no longer has that goofy smile on his face, now he wears a frown and a tear soaked face

"Grell what's wrong? Did something happen" I walks towards him and grab his shoulder

"I-I'm fine" He turns away from me and walks upstairs to his room

"Wait, you're not fine, I know you're not!" I run after him only to have his door shut in my face

I turn the knob but it doesn't open "Grell, open this door!"

I realize that yelling at him will do nothing, so I walk back down stairs and sit back down

After about 10 minutes a loud _THUD_ comes from Grell's room

I run upstairs to his door and turn the knob, to my surprise it opens and a piece of paper falls down and lands on my feet

I bend down and pick it up "Now what could this be?"

I open it and scan over what's written, my eyes shoot open and I bust through the door

"NO GRELL" As I enter the room I see him, my big brother, the lovable idiot, the boy that always had a goofy smile on his face, hanging from a rope

 _ **(Grell's POV)**_

"NO, YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME, THAT YOU ALWAYS BE THERE WITH ME, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!"

 _I'm sorry Lilly I can't take this anymore_

The last thing I hear is footsteps, a gun going off, and a loud _THUD_

 _ **(The note)**_

 _ **Dear Lilly, I'm sorry, but I can't live like this anymore. I always put on a fake smile to make it seem like everything is fine, but it's not. I'm tired of being a freak, a slut, and all these other horrible things. I'm sorry that I have to put you through this, please remember that I will always be your big brother, even though I'm gone, please tell mom and dad that I love them. I'm so sorry, but this is goodbye, forever.**_


End file.
